elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
To Save a Sunbird
To Save a Sunbird – pięćdziesiąty-pierwszy odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Nektarniki w końcu naprawiły berło Eleny, za cenę siły życiowej Tiul. Żeby ocalić Tiul, Elena i Nektarniki muszą ją zabrać do posągu Aziluny. Streszczenie Elena i Mateo przylatują na Monsunie i Błysku do Gwieździstej Doliny. Elena jest bardzo podekscytowana, ponieważ Nektarniki w końcu naprawiły jej berło. Elena, Mateo, Monsun i Błysk przybywają do świątyni Nektarników. Elena dziękuje Nektarnikom za naprawę berła i otrzymuje je z powrotem, i ono znowu działa. Elena zauważa, że nie ma Tiul, i potem patrzy, jak zaniepokojeni Lama i Fatal się robią, i pyta się ich, o co chodzi. Lama i Fatal przyprowadzają Elenę i jej przyjaciół do Tiul, która leży bardzo osłabiona i wycieńczona. Lama i Fatal wyjaśniają, że Tiul użyła za dużo swojej magii, by naprawić berło, i jej siły życiowe znikają. Elena jest zaskoczona, że Tiul się aż tak dla niej poświęciła. Fatal mówi, że naprawa wielkiej magii wymaga wielkiej magii. Lama mówi, że jeśli siły życiowe Tiul znikną, ona umrze. Elena współczuje Tiul i mówi Lamie i Fatalowi, że musi być sposób, by ją uratować. Niestety, Lama i Fatal nie mają sposobu. Elena wzywa Zuzo. Zuzo patrzy na Tiul i mówi, że niewiele jej brakuje do przeniesienia do świata duchów. Elena pyta się Zuzo, czy jest sposób na ocalenie Tiul. Zuzo mówi Elenie, że jest jedno miejsce, gdzie Tiul odzyska siły życiowe, i to jest posąg Aziluny, gdzie Elena została uwolniona z amuletu. Elena przekazuje Tiul dobre wieści. Niestety, Tiul jest zbyt słaba, by latać. Fatal mówi, że jest sposób, żeby Tiul mogła lecieć do Aziluny, i potem odlatuje z Lamą. Tymczasem w Avalorze, Ash i Carla próbują rozwiązać zagadkę na mapie do Takainy, ale bezskutecznie. Ash pyta się córki, czy ona myślała, że rozszyfrowanie mapy do najpotężniejszej mocy będzie proste. Carla mówi mamie, że lepiej będzie, jeśli wrócą do pałacu i uwolnią tatę, a potem rozszyfrują mapę. Ash każe Carli być cierpliwą i mówi jej, że rozszyfrowanie mapy zaprowadzi je do Takainy, a tamtejsza magia będzie do nich należała, i potem bez trudu uwolnią jej tatę. Potem mówi córce, że właśnie rozszyfrowała mapę. Carla zauważa, że mapa wygląda dokładnie jak Avalor, a czerwony klejnot na niej jest większy, niż pozostałe. Ash zauważa, że ten klejnot jest obok wygrawerowanego Jaguna, który jest zwierzęciem odkrytym przez Maruwiańczyków, i to może być miejsce, gdzie jest Takaina. W Gwieździstej Dolinie, Lama i Fatal wracają do Eleny i pozostałych z jakimś kwiatem. Fatal mówi, że ten kwiat to Vidaflor, którego nasiona sprawią, że Tiul będzie znowu młoda. Lama i Fatal wydmuchują nasiona kwiatu prosto na Tiul, która po kontakcie z nimi staje się młoda. Elena dziękuje Lamie i Fatalowi, że oni ocalili Tiul. Lama i Fatal z żalem wyjaśniają, że to był ich ostatni Vidaflor i że jego działanie potrwa tylko kilka godzin, po czym Tiul powróci do normalności, i dlatego trzeba ją szybko zabrać do Aziluny. Mateo mówi Nektarnikom, że Aziluna jest niedaleko, więc wraz z Eleną wezmą tam Tiul, zanim moc kwiatu się wyczerpie. Lama ostrzega, że Tiul bardzo łatwo się rozprasza. W Avalorze, Ash i Carla przybywają do miejsca, gdzie podobno jest Takaina, ale okazuje się to być pustym polem. Ash dochodzi do wniosku, że Takaina może być pod ziemią, i potem tworzy dziury w ziemi, żeby to sprawdzić. Wkrótce na całym polu są dziury, a Takainy nie widać, co znaczy, że tu jej nie ma. Ash mówi córce, że któryś z klejnotów na mapie musi pokazać miejsce, gdzie jest Takaina. Carla mówi mamie, że na mapie jest mnóstwo klejnotów, i narzeka o to, że są daleko od odnalezienia magii Takainy i uratowania taty. Mówi także mamie, że gdyby najpierw uwolniły tatę, on by im pomógł rozszyfrować mapę. Ash głośno mówi córce, że jej tata nie pomógłby im nawet z listą zakupów. Carla jest zaskoczona tonem mamy, która szybko się uspokaja. Ash postanawia przygotować obiad, a potem ponownie rozszyfrować mapę. Jak tylko Ash poszła nazbierać drewna na opał, Carla postanawia od razu wyruszyć do pałacu i uratować tatę, po czym zostawia wiadomość dla mamy i wymyka się. Tymczasem Elena, Mateo, Monsun, Błysk i Tiul przybywają do Avaloru. Tiul jest zachwycona, że po raz pierwszy jest w Avalorze, po czym patrzy na tamtejszego "żabotyla", który jest po prostu żabą. Tiul mówi Elenie i pozostałym, że są trzy rzeczy, które chciałaby zrobić w Avalorze: Zobaczyć Tepet Muul, zejść churros i przytulić Noblina. Elena obiecuje Tiul, że zrobią wszystkie trzy rzeczy po tym, jak dotrą do Aziluny i przywrócą jej siły życiowe. Tiul woli teraz zobaczyć Tepet Muul, ale Mateo mówi jej, że Tepet Muul jest w inną stronę. Tiul od razu leci w stronę Tepet Muul. Tiul zwiedza Tepet Muul i inne miejsca w Avalorze, a Elena i pozostali próbują ją dogonić, gdyż najważniejsza jest wycieczka do Aziluny i to dla jej życia. Po tym, jak udało się dogonić Tiul, Elena nakazuje jej się skupić. Tiul zauważa Złote Miasto i Monsun nieświadomie prowokuje ją do lotu tam, mówiąc, że tam mieszkają Nobliny. Tiul wlatuje do Złotego Miasta i wita się z Jiku, strasząc go. Gdy Tiul przytula Jiku, on ze strachu jej dotyka, przemieniając ją w złoto. Widząc to, Elena, Mateo, Monsun i Błysk natychmiast przylatują do Złotego Miasta i wyjaśniają wszystko Jiku. Elena pyta się Jiku, czy on może przywrócić Tiul do normalności. Jiku mówi, że nie, bo Nobliny tylko zamieniają wszystko, czego dotkną, w złoto, a nie odwrotnie. Mateo mówi Elenie, że może zrobić antidotum, ale trzeba wrócić do jego pracowni. Elena, Mateo, Monsun i Błysk natychmiast lecą do pałacu. Gdy Elena, Mateo, Monsun i Błysk przylatują do pałacu, w tej chwili Carla się tam wkrada, ale przyłapuje ją Higgins, który ją rozpoznaje. Używając zaklęcia, Carla kradnie Higginsowi mundur i zakłada go na siebie. Carla potem usypia Higginsa i wkrada się do środka. Mateo ma już gotowe antidotum i, gdy wraz z Eleną mieli już wyjść, nagle oboje widzą, jak królewska straż biegnie po całym pałacu. Elena pyta się Higginsa, który się obudził, co się stało i gdzie jest jego mundur. Higgins wyjaśnia Elenie, że Carla ukradła mu mundur. Korzystając ze swojego berła, Elena znajduje Carlę, która zmierza w stronę lochów. Domyślając się, że Carla próbuje uwolnić Victora, Elena zamierza ją powstrzymać. Mateo tłumaczy Elenie, że to nieodpowiednia pora, bo trzeba wrócić do Tiul, a czas ucieka. Elena natomiast tłumaczy Mateo, że nie mogą pozwolić Carli uwolnić Victora, więc trzeba będzie się śpieszyć, po czym biegnie w stronę lochów. Carla wkrada się do lochów i, gdy strażnicy ją przyłapują, ona ich usypia. Gdy Carla prawie dostaje się do lochów, jej tamborita zostaje zestrzelona przez berło Eleny, która przybyła w ostatniej chwili. Carla zostaje aresztowana. Po aresztowaniu Carli, Elena, Mateo i Jaguny wracają do Tiul. Mateo przywraca Tiul do normalności. Gdy Tiul chce się jeszcze pobawić z Noblinami, Elena jej nie pozwala, mówiąc, że teraz ruszają do Aziluny i to bez zbaczania z drogi. Więc Elena, Tiul i pozostali odlatują do Aziluny. Elena, Tiul i pozostali docierają na miejsce. Elena wzywa Zuzo i pyta się go, co teraz trzeba zrobić. Zuzo mówi, że Tiul musi zanurkować do stawu i dopłynąć do posągu Aziluny, a potem dotknąć jego czoła, żeby uwolnić oddech życia, który ją uleczy. Gdy Tiul miała już wskoczyć do wody, nagle działanie Vidaflor przestaje działać, co przywraca jej normalny wiek. Niestety, stan Tiul nie pozwala jej nawet pływać. W tej chwili Tiul zaczyna gasnąć. Elena czuje się winna, że Tiul może zaraz umrzeć, bo wstrzymała się z planem, by powstrzymać Carlę. Tiul mówi Elenie, że sama jest temu winna, bo mogła od razu dotrzeć do Aziluny, zamiast zbaczać z trasy. Elena nie zamierza się poddać, ale Mateo mówi jej, że ona już zrobiła tyle, ile mogła. Elena nie uważa tak i zamierza wskoczyć do stawu, żeby przynieść Tiul oddech życia, ale przyjaciele jej nie pozwalają, bo nurkowanie do posągu, który jest bardzo głęboko, jest dla niej zbyt niebezpieczne, a królestwo jej potrzebuje. Elena natomiast mówi przyjaciołom, że nie byłaby żadną władczynią, gdyby nie poświęciła wszystkiego dla przyjaciółki, która poświęciła dla niej wszystko, po czym wskakuje do wody. Po długim pływaniu w stawie, Elena w końcu znajduje posąg Aziluny, po czym dotyka jego czoła swoim czołem, dzięki czemu pojawia się oddech życia. Elena wynurza się z oddechem życia na powierzchnię i Mateo ją wyciąga z wody. Za radą Zuzo, Elena podaje oddech życia Tiul, która go wdycha. Dzięki temu Tiul zostaje przywrócona do życia i wszyscy są zachwyceni. Po tym, jak ją zamknięto w celi Victora, Carla przeprasza tatę, że go zawiodła. Victor mówi córce, że ona wróciła i to się liczy. Victor potem mówi córce, że jej mama może w każdej chwili ich uwolnić, skoro jej jeszcze nie złapano. Carla wątpi w to. Tymczasem Ash znajduje wiadomość od Carli, ale postanawia wstrzymać się z uratowaniem jej do czasu, aż rozszyfruje mapę do Takainy. Elena, Tiul i pozostali wracają do świątyni Nektarników. Lama i Fatal są zachwyceni na widok uleczonej Tiul. Tiul mówi przyjaciołom, że to wszystko dzięki Elenie, która zaryzykowała dla niej swoje życie. Tiul opowiada, jak było w Avalorze, po czym wpada w żal, że nie miała okazji zjeść churros. W tej chwili przylatuje Monsun z koszykiem pełnym churros. Tiul częstuje się churros. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena otrzymuje z powrotem swoje berło, które zostało naprawione przez starszyznę Nektarników. ** Do naprawy berła Tiul użyła za dużo swojej siły życiowej, przez co prawie umiera, ale zostaje w ostatniej chwili ocalona dzięki oddechu życia z posągu Aziluny. * Ash i Carla kontynuują poszukiwania Takainy. * Carla wraca do pałacu, żeby uratować swojego tatę, ale zostaje aresztowana i zamknięta razem z nim w celi. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Tiul * Mateo de Alva * Monsun * Błysk * Carla Delgado * Ash Delgado Pozostali bohaterowie * Zuzo * Lama * Fatal * Jiku * Higgins * Victor Delgado * Kwietny Moz (retrospekcja) * Zopilote (retrospekcja) * Aziluna (posąg) * Nektarniki (wspomniane) * Maruwiańczycy (wspomnieni) * Nobliny * Królewscy strażnicy * Żaba Piosenka * In the Glorious Now – Tiul i Elena Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Elena zostawiła swoje berło z Nektarnikami w odcinku "Not Without My Magic", ponieważ zostało ono uszkodzone w odcinku "Syreni śpiew". * Elena poznała Fatala, Lamę i Tiul w odcinku "Opowieść o dwóch berłach". * Posąg Aziluny poprzednio pojawił się w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. To tam Elena została uwolniona z amuletu Avaloru, w którym była uwięziona przez 41 lat. * Victor i Carla stali się malvagos w odcinku "Wyścig po berło". * Ash wykradła tamboritę Zopilote'a w poprzednim odcinku, "Sister of Invention". W tym samym odcinku, Carla dostała od Zopilote'a nową tamboritę. * Ash otrzymała od Zopilote'a mapę do Takainy w rodzaju pudełka z zagadką we wspomnianym poprzednim odcinku, "Sister of Invention". * Kryształowe Jaskinie pojawiły się w odcinku "Nieodkryty kryształ". * Carla podejrzewała, że jej mama nie dogaduje się z jej ojcem, w odcinku "Naomi Knows Best". * Elena odwiedziła Tepet Muul w odcinkach "Klejnot Maru" i "Nocne berło". * Złote Miasto, gdzie mieszkają Nobliny, po raz pierwszy pojawiło się w odcinku "Lot Jagunów". * Elena poznała Jiku i inne Nobliny w odcinku "Pierwszy dzień Panowania". * Higgins poznał Carlę w odcinku "Król karnawału". * Elena nauczyła się mocy "Ukaż się" Świetlistego berła w odcinku "Małpie figle z wielkim Biglem", i mocy "Świeć" w odcinku "Świetliste berło". * Victor został aresztowany w odcinku "Naomi Knows Best". Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * To jedenasty (trzeci w kolejności) odcinek, który posiada podsumowanie "W poprzednich odcinkach...". Narratorem w tym odcinku jest Elena. * Część, w której Elena mówi "O, Tiul.", nawiązuje do chwil w serialu Jej Wysokość Zosia, w których Zosia mówi "O, Amber." i "O, Minimusie.". * Morał: Są chwile, w których trzeba być poważnym i pozostać skupionym. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3